


Relapse

by lauawill



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauawill/pseuds/lauawill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some consequences of a deadly dose of radiation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relapse

Teaser

(Bridge.Present are Janeway, Chakotay, Tuvok, Paris,  
Kim, Torres, and the Doc, all

paying  
rapt attention to their stations.  
Janeway paces in front of the command chairs

while  
Chakotay works at the console they share.  
The Doctor stands to one side of the Ops

station,  
peering at a sensor readout -- presumably the environmental controls.It's tense;

clearly  
something big is going on.)

JANEWAY

Harry, see if you can tighten the sensor  
lock.

HARRY

I can't get a clear reading from this  
distance.If we were a little closer...

JANEWAY

Tom, take us in another thousand  
kilometers.

TUVOK

Radiation levels will increase  
substantially at that distance, Captain.

JANEWAY

Doctor?

DOCTOR

The navigational shielding will not hold  
against the increased radiation.I

recommend strengthening the forward  
defensive shielding.

JANEWAY

Tuvok?

TUVOK

Increasing power to forward shields,  
Captain.

JANEWAY

Take us in, Tom.

PARIS

Aye-aye, Captain.Distance to the anomaly now 2300  
kilometers.Close

enough to get a good tan.

(There  
is a sudden flash of light and the ship shudders a little.)

B'ELANNA

This radiation's going to play hell with  
the warp field, Captain.We

shouldn't stay here for long.

JANEWAY

Noted.  
Harry?

HARRY

No information on the anomaly yet,  
Captain.But there's another radiation

surge headed our way.

JANEWAY

Hang on, everybody.

(Another  
flash of light, brighter this time.  
Chakotay, who by now has risen to stand next

to the  
Captain, suddenly puts a hand to his forehead and gasps.He backpedals and sits

heavily  
in his chair.)

JANEWAY

What is it, Commander?

CHAKOTAY

I'm a little dizzy.It must have been the radiation flash.It was disorienting...

DOCTOR

The radiation level on the ship is going  
to become toxic within the next

seven minutes, Captain.I recommend we withdraw at once.

JANEWAY

(Standing  
at Chakotay's side, concerned but too busy to give him much more than a pat on

the  
shoulder.)

I'm not ready to back down yet, Doctor,  
not if that anomaly is what it

appears to be.Tell me you've got good news, Harry.

HARRY

I'm trying to sort out the information  
now, Captain.The radiation has

gotten to the central computer,  
but...Here it is.Captain, it looks like....

You were right.

(He  
looks up suddenly.)

It's a rift in space.

(All  
look up at the viewscreen in wonder, all but Chakotay who still sits nursing  
his head,

and the  
Doc who hovers near him with a bioscanner.  
As the rest of the scene progresses

we  
focus ever more tightly on Chakotay.  
The other dialogue begins to become garbled

and  
difficult to understand as he hovers near unconsciousness.)

JANEWAY

Is it stable?

HARRY

I can't tell yet.If we could get a little closer...

DOCTOR

Out of the question.Even now we are within a few minutes of a  
lethal

dosage of radiation.If we experienced another surge --

JANEWAY

Noted, Doctor.Hold your position, Tom.

PARIS

Holding steady, Captain.

HARRY

(With  
great excitement.)

The rift isn't stable, Captain.It's fluctuating in size.

PARIS

It's getting smaller.

HARRY

I can see it now!It's a wormhole!

TUVOK

Confirmed, Captain.

DOCTOR

(Coming  
to Janeway, alarmed.)

I need to get the Commander to sickbay at  
once.I don't understand why yet,

but this radiation --

B'ELANNA

(Looking  
at her sensors.)

Do you see that, Harry?

HARRY

Here comes another radiation surge.

(A  
flash, a blinding one, which we experience from Chakotay's point of view.We see the

Captain  
turn to him suddenly and say his name, though we can't hear it.He pitches

forward  
as if to meet her, then all is silent and dark.)

Act  
One, Scene 1

(In  
Sickbay.Present are Chakotay, prone on  
a biobed, the Doc, and Janeway.)

CHAKOTAY

(Struggling  
to sit, obviously disoriented.)

What happened?

DOCTOR

You lost consciousness, Commander.

CHAKOTAY

I was on the Bridge...

DOCTOR

The anomaly we are investigating is  
emitting waves of deadly radiation.

You were the only one affected.

CHAKOTAY

Why?

DOCTOR

I don't know yet.I do know that the radiation has somehow  
reactivated

dormant virus cells in your system.You are experiencing a relapse,

Commander.

CHAKOTAY

A relapse of what?I haven't been ill since --

DOCTOR

Since New Earth.You are experiencing a relapse of the virus  
you and the

Captain contracted there.

CHAKOTAY

Is the Captain

JANEWAY

(Steps  
out of the shadow beyond the biobed.)

I'm all right.

CHAKOTAY

Why did the radiation affect me and not  
the Captain?

DOCTOR

I don't know that yet, either.It could be something you ingested in the  
last

three years, something you inhaled,  
something injected into your system.It

could be an unfortunate side-effect of  
your assimilation into the Borg

collective.But some agent in your blood stream, something present in you

but not in Captain Janeway, is allowing  
the radiation to reactivate the virus

in your system.

CHAKOTAY

Can you stop it?What about the Vidiian vaccine?

DOCTOR

I have already given you a massive  
dosage, Commander.Unfortunately, the

virus seems to be mutating rapidlybeyond the vaccine's ability to control

it.

JANEWAY

Can you synthesize a new vaccine?A modified one?

DOCTOR

I am attempting to do so, Captain, but...

CHAKOTAY

But?

DOCTOR

(With  
great reluctance.)

Captain, Commander.As you well know, I was unable to find a  
cure for the

virus when you originally contracted  
it.I will focus my considerable skills

on doing so again, however...I am not confident that I will find  
one.The

virus mutates so rapidly that I have been  
unable to isolate a single strain

long enough to determine exactly how it  
works, why it continues to mutate,

or how to stop the mutations.Now I have the added complication of toxic

radiation from the anomaly.Right now, I can't even determine why the

Commander has become ill.Creating a cure may be beyond even my

capabilities.

JANEWAY

Prognosis?

DOCTOR

(Shakes  
his head slightly.)

Unknown.  
The original strain, however, was deadly.These new strains --

CHAKOTAY

I don't think I want to know any more.

(He  
lays back heavily and closes his eyes.)

JANEWAY

(Places  
a reassuring hand on his shoulder.)

Don't give up yet, Commander.I'll have the science staff work on this

around the clock until --

TUVOK'S VOICE

Captain Janeway to the Bridge, please.

JANEWAY

Acknowledged.I'm on my way Tuvok.

(Pats  
Chakotay's shoulder, then turns to leave.)

Don't give up yet.That's an order.

(She  
exits.)

CHAKOTAY

What's going on?How long have I been here?

DOCTOR

You've been unconscious for nearly four  
hours, Commander.The anomaly

of the week is indeed a wormhole.I believe the crew has sent a probe to

test its stability and origins.

CHAKOTAY

What have they found?

DOCTOR

I have not been monitoring the comm  
channels while I've been working

here.

CHAKOTAY

Computer: access Bridge comm traffic and route it to Sickbay.

KIM'S VOICE

(Starting  
mid-sentence.)

...got good telemetry from the probe,  
Captain.

Act  
One, Scene 2

(Bridge.All present.)

KIM

(Picking  
up where he left off.)

So far we've determined that the rift is  
one end of a wormhole.A stable

one.  
It's the rift itself that's unstable.

JANEWAY

Unstable how?

KIM

It  
keeps fluctuating in size, and so far we've found no pattern to the

fluctuations.

TUVOK

The instability could be linked to the  
radiation surges.

TORRES

It's a radiation we've never seen before,  
Captain.It's causing the warp core

to become unstable, and three of our  
bioneural gelpacks have started to

degrade.

KIM

But the radiation is only present at the  
rift, Captain.Not in the wormhole

itself.

CAPTAIN

How wide is the wormhole?

PARIS

Almost a thousand kilometers,  
Captain.Wide enough to fly a hundred

Voyagers through sideways.

JANEWAY

(Becoming  
suspicious about all this excitement.)

Harry, where does this wormhole lead?

(All  
present smileeven Tuvok seems to  
share in the emotion.This is what  
they've

been  
waiting to tell her.)

KIM

Over a hundred thousand light-years  
closer to the Alpha Quadrant.

TORRES

That's more than ten years at maximum  
warp.

PARIS

We might actually get there in our  
lifetimes.

**Add  
scene here, maybe in Sickbay.Chakotay  
is talking to the Doc and Neelix and

begins  
to convulse....

Act  
Two, Scene 1

(Sickbay.Present are the Doctor, working at a  
console, and Chakotay.Chakotay is

sufferingdrenched with sweat, breathing raggedly. Neelix enters carrying Chakotay's

medicine  
bundle.)

NEELIX

Here you are, Commander.How can I help you?

CHAKOTAY

Open it.

(Neelix  
carefully unwraps the hides.)

Give me the stone...

(Neelix  
places the stone in his hand and wraps his fingers around it.)

NEELIX

Is there anything else I can do for you?

CHAKOTAY

I need to talk to the Captain.

NEELIX

She's very busy.I'm not sure she --

CHAKOTAY

I want to talk to --

(His  
eyes roll back in his head and he begins to convulse.)

NEELIX

Doctor!  
Doctor!

DOCTOR

(Rushes  
over and gives him a hypo, helps to hold him down.)

I don't understand why this is happening.

CHAKOTAY

(Relaxes  
suddenly.The stone falls from his  
hand; Neelix retrieves it and puts it back in

his  
hand.)

NEELIX

He's getting worse, isn't he?

DOCTOR

Astute observation, Mister Neelix.What gave it away?The convulsions or

the delirium?

NEELIX

I'm sorry, Doctor.I know you're doing everything you can.

DOCTOR

But it isn't going to be enough.

Act  
Two, Scene 2

(Conference  
room.Present are Janeway, Tuvok,  
Paris, Torres, Kim, Seven.)

JANEWAY

Report, Mr. Kim.

KIM

We're still receiving telemetry from the  
probe, Captain, though the

radiation has corrupted some of the  
data.The wormhole is stable along its

entire length.No threat of collapse, no radiation, no indication of temporal

flux.  
It opens 112,000 light-years from here, about eleven years closer to

the Alpha Quadrant at maximum speed.

JANEWAY

Safe for the Voyager to pass through.

KIM

Absolutely.

JANEWAY

What about the radiation?

B'ELANNA

We're searching the ship's database to  
find any radiation type that's even

close to it.So far, no match, and no indications of a counteragent.But it's

still wreaking havoc with the warp core,  
and two more gelpacks have

started to degrade in the last hour.

JANEWAY

Seven?  
Any luck with modifying the shields?

SEVEN

Negative, Captain.I have programmed twenty-seven different  
simulations

to test possible modifications to the  
shields.In each case, the radiation

penetrated the modified shields with  
ease.

JANEWAY

Keep working on it.Maybe the twenty-eighth simulation will be  
the right

one.

PARIS

Captain, none of this will matter if the  
rift continues to collapse.

TUVOK

The rift has ceased fluctuating,  
Captain.Now it is collapsing  
steadily.If it

continues to collapse at the present  
rate, it will be too small for the Voyager

to pass through within the next two hours.

JANEWAY

That's our priority, then.I want reports from each team every thirty

minutes.  
Dismissed.

(They  
all start to rise, but Paris steps forward hesitantly.)

PARIS

Captain?  
How is Commander Chakotay?

JANEWAY

Resting.  
The Doctor is monitoring his condition and should have

information for us

DOCTOR'S VOICE

Sickbay to Janeway.

JANEWAY

now.  
Go ahead Doctor.

DOCTOR'S VOICE

I have some...rather disturbing news,  
Captain.Please report to Sickbay at

your earliest convenience.

JANEWAY

On my way, Doctor.

(She  
tries to smile at their concerned faces.)

I'll keep you posted.Stations.

(She  
leaves; most of the others hang back a little.)

B'ELANNA

I don't like this.

Act  
Two, Scene 3

(Sickbay.Present are the Doctor, hovering over  
Chakotay, who is barely conscious and

clearly  
suffering.)

JANEWAY

(Starts  
to cross right to Chakotay, but the Doc intercepts her.)

What is it, Doctor?How is he?

DOCTOR

Unconscious more than conscious now, Captain.His temperature has risen

to a dangerous level, and he is  
experiencing convulsions followed by

periods of delirium.When he is conscious he is lucid, and has  
asked to

return to duty.

JANEWAY

What?  
Why?

CHAKOTAY

(Sits  
up a little and looks right at her.)

Because I'm dying.

Act  
Three, Scene 1

(Sickbay.Present are Janeway, Chakotay, the Doc and  
Neelix.)

CHAKOTAY

I'm dying, Captain.

JANEWAY

Surely you don't mean that.

DOCTOR

I have a prognosis for you now,  
Captain.The virus has attacked his  
auto-

immune system and is forcing his body to  
work against itself.This process

will inevitably result in convulsions,  
delirium, deep coma and, finally,

death.

JANEWAY

How long?

DOCTOR

A few days at most.Perhaps only a few hours.Right now I am keeping

him alive with an aggressive treatment of  
antibiotics and stimulants.The

virus has already begun to resist the  
weakest of the antibiotics.It's only a

matter of time before they become  
entirely useless to him.I'm sorry.

JANEWAY

(Crosses  
to the biobed, leans close to him.)

I'm not ready to give up on you yet,  
Commander.

CHAKOTAY

(Pushes  
himself up a little, painfully.Neelix  
moves to assist him, then withdraws back

into  
the shadows.)

You heard the Doctor.Every time he tries a new treatment, the  
virus

mutates and I get worse.

JANEWAY

We'll keep working on it.I'll supervise the science staff myself.

CHAKOTAY

It's no use.They don't even know what's making me sick, or why I'm sick

and you're not.And...it's not going to be long, Captain.I can feel it.I

keep seeing visions...

JANEWAY

The Doctor says you've been delirious.

CHAKOTAY

No.  
My animal guide appears to me, and my father.It won't be long.

JANEWAY

If we weren't so far from Vidiian space,  
we could go back and ask for their

help again.

CHAKOTAY

Too much risk.You'd never seriously consider putting the crew in that

much danger, and I'd never allow it.

JANEWAY

We'll wait for the coma and put you in  
stasis until we can find a cure.

CHAKOTAY

How long might that be?I wouldn't want to wake up ten years from  
now

and find I'd missed so much life.

JANEWAY

But you'd be alive.

CHAKOTAY

At what cost?

JANEWAY

You seem very ready to give up,  
Commander.You need to fight back,

resist this.This ship needs you.

CHAKOTAY

I know.  
I'm not ready yet, but I can feel it coming.I'm as sure of this as

I've been sure of anything in my life.

JANEWAY

Then what do you want me to do?

CHAKOTAY

Order the Doctor to release me so I can  
go back on duty.

JANEWAY

But you're sick, you're experiencing  
convulsions --

CHAKOTAY

But when I'm conscious, I'm completely  
lucid.I've been monitoring the

comm traffic when I can.I know what's going on, and I want to be on  
the

Bridge, not lying here useless.

JANEWAY

You need to rest, Chakotay.

CHAKOTAY

For what?I don't need to be well-rested to die.I want to be where I can

contribute, where I can help this crew  
get closer to home.I want that to be

my last act, Captain, can you understand  
that?Let me be useful to you,

even for a few hours.

JANEWAY

(Considers  
for a long moment, then turns into the Sickbay shadows.)

Doctor?  
Can you get Commander Chakotay back on his feet?I need him

on the Bridge.

DOCTOR

That is not wise, Captain.I advise --

JANEWAY

This is not open to debate, Doctor.I want Commander Chakotay back on

the Bridge in ten minutes.

(To  
Chakotay.)

I will only do this if you'll agree to  
enter stasis once you've reached the

coma stage.Understood?

CHAKOTAY

Understood.Thank you.

JANEWAY

Ten minutes, Doctor.The Commander has important duties to  
perform.

(She  
leaves without a backward glance.)

DOCTOR

Yes, Captain.Though I would point out that this is far from medically

advisable.

CHAKOTAY

It's a last request, Doctor.But keep a stasis chamber warm for me.

DOCTOR

I see.  
In that case...

(He  
picks up a hypo.)

I'm about to give you enough stimulants  
to raise the dead, Commander, so

don't be surprised if you begin to feel a  
bit nauseated.

CHAKOTAY

More nauseated than I already am?

Act  
Three, Scene 2

(Bridge.All present except Neelix, the Doctor and  
Chakotay.Janeway strides onto the

Bridge.)

JANEWAY

Report.

TUVOK

Seven has devised a modification to the  
shielding that will filter out 75% of

the toxic radiation, Captain.Permission to implement the modification?

JANEWAY

Do it.  
Tom, take us to 2000 kilometers.  
Tuvok?

TUVOK

Shields are holding, Captain.Radiation levels will not become poisonous

for twenty minutes.

JANEWAY

Mister Kim?

KIM

The rate of collapse has accelerated,  
Captain.We've only got about half an

hour.  
We're close enough to try a tractor beam.

JANEWAY

Then by all means, Mister Kim.

KIM

Engaging tractor beam....No effect.  
The rift is continuing to collapse.

JANEWAY

Suggestions, anyone?

TORRES

If we add a stream of [tech], it might  
strengthen the beam.

JANEWAY

Do it.

KIM

Engaging modified tractor beam...Still no effect, Captain.From this

distance the beam just isn't strong  
enough to hold it open.

JANEWAY

How close would we need to be?Best guess.

KIM

Best guess...Within 200 kilometers.

JANEWAY

Current distance to the rift, Tom?

PARIS

Just under 2000 kilometers, Captain.Any closer and that radiation will

toast us.

TUVOK

Not necessarily, Lieutenant.With the shield modifications we can

withstand brief exposure to the  
radiation.We could move close enough  
to

the wormhole to hold it open, but by the  
time we had opened the rift and

passed through, we would be, as you say,  
toasted.

JANEWAY

So what we need is a way to hold the rift  
open while we get a running start

and pass through.

(Chakotay  
slips quietly onto the Bridge.He is  
haggard and shaky, but under his own

power.)

B'ELANNA

Commander!

CHAKOTAY

(All  
eyes turn, but he waves off the concern as he crosses to his seat.)

I'm all right for now.Someone fill me in.

JANEWAY

We've tried to tractor the rift open, but  
no effect.We could open the rift if

we took Voyager closer, but we'd risk  
prolonged exposure to this radiation.

CHAKOTAY

Could we modify a probe to hold it  
open?Equip a probe with a tractor

beam and send it into the rift?

KIM

It's worth a try.

JANEWAY

Tuvok, arm one of our short-range sensor  
probes with the modified tractor

beam.

TUVOK

Aye, Captain.Probe is armed and ready for launch.

JANEWAY

Harry?

KIM

Launching probe...Probe is away.

B'ELANNA

Damn!  
Here comes a radiation surge.

(Flash  
of light, as before.Chakotay gasps;  
Janeway looks over in alarm.)

CHAKOTAY

I'm all right.Just a little nauseated.  
The Doctor warned me...

KIM

The radiation is affecting the probe's  
navigation.I can't...

(Makes  
an adjustment.)

There.  
Probe is in position, tractor beam engaged.No effect, Captain.The

probe couldn't generate enough power.

TUVOK

Rate of change is still increasing. I  
estimate twenty minutes to total collapse,

Captain.

JANEWAY

Noted, Tuvok.What if we sent something bigger?Like an escape pod?

PARIS

An escape pod would never make it into  
position.It's not meant to be

maneuverable even with a live pilot.Piloting it into position from here

would be virtually impossible.

KIM

But a shuttlecraft...

PARIS

(Jumps  
up, ever the hero.)

I'll go.  
I can pilot a shuttle into the rift and hold it open long enough for the

Voyager to pass by.

B'ELANNA

Tom, are you crazy?If the ride into the rift doesn't kill you,  
the radiation

probably will.

JANEWAY

Could we pilot a shuttlecraft from here?

KIM

I doubt it, Captain.The radiation is affecting the Voyager's  
control systems

even from here.I was lucky to get the probe into place; I don't think it

could be done with a shuttlecraft.

PARIS

The modified shielding would keep me safe  
from the radiation long enough

for you to pass me.Then maybe you could tether me in once  
you're past the

radiation cloud.

B'ELANNA

You'd die, Tom!

JANEWAY

(Seems  
to consider it for a moment, then shakes her head.)

No.  
It's too risky.

PARIS

Don't you think it's worth one life to  
get that much closer to home?And

there's a chance I might not die.Permission to take a shuttle into the rift,

Captain?

JANEWAY

Permission denied, Tom.I'm sorry.

PARIS

But

JANEWAY

It's out of the question,  
Lieutenant.No member of this crew is  
expendable.

CHAKOTAY

(Very  
quietly, in sharp contrast to her forceful tone.)

I am.

Act  
Four, Scene 1

(Bridge.Stunned silence as everyone takes in the comment.)

JANEWAY

Chakotay...

CHAKOTAY

I'm expendable now, and you know it.I can't just sit here and wait for the

end knowing I could have given you this  
chance to get closer to home.I'll

go.

JANEWAY

I can't let you do that.

CHAKOTAY

The Doctor isn't going to find a  
cure.What does it matter if it happens  
now

or next week?Let me go while I still can.  
Let me be useful to you one last

time.  
Give my death a meaning.

B'ELANNA

What the hell are you talking about,  
Chakotay?

JANEWAY

I didn't tell them.

CHAKOTAY

(To  
all.)

I have contracted a fatal disease.The Doctor says I have only a few days

left to live.I could stay here, wait for a deep coma to set in and spend the

rest of my days in stasis waiting for a  
cure.Or I could pilot a shuttlecraft

into that rift and give you all a chance  
to get closer to home.A death with

meaning.  
With honor.

(To  
Janeway.)

That's all I'm asking for, Captain.A quick, honorable death.A chance to

sacrifice myself for the greater good.

JANEWAY

(Studies  
him for a long moment, turns away.  
Stares at the viewscreen, closes her eyes,

seems  
to come to a decision.Without opening  
her eyes or looking at anyone.)

B'Elanna, can you implement the shield  
modifications on a standard

shuttlecraft?And can you do it in ten minutes?

B'ELANNA

Yes, but

JANEWAY

Do it.

(B'Elanna  
rises slowly and heads for the lift.)

Tom, brief the Commander on the  
navigational hazards he'll encounter.

Tuvok, you'll tell him how to use the  
tractor beam to wedge the rift open.

Dismissed.

(The  
two head slowly to the lift.Chakotay  
starts to pass her by, but she grabs his arm

without  
looking up.)

Harry, keep a transporter lock on Commander Chakotay at all  
times.

KIM

Aye, Captain.

CHAKOTAY

Thank you.

JANEWAY

Go.

(He  
leaves without looking back.)

Act  
Four, Scene 2

(In the  
shuttle.Chakotay is already seated,  
his head resting against the back of the chair,

his  
eyes closed.The Doctor hovers over  
him.Tuvok is on his left with a padd,  
Tom is on

his  
right.B'Elanna is behind him with a  
panel open, making modifications to the

machinery.)

DOCTOR

(Presses  
a hypo against his neck.)

.I have now given you enough stimulants to  
raise a small army of the dead.

How are you feeling?

CHAKOTAY

A little lightheaded.

DOCTOR

I don't doubt it.

(He  
affixes a narrow band to Chakotay's upper arm.)

CHAKOTAY

What's this?

DOCTOR

A bioscanner.I will monitor your vital signs from the sickbay so that we'll

know when...

CHAKOTAY

You mean 'if,' don't you?

(Smiles  
a little.)

Thank you, Doctor.It's been a pleasure serving with you.

DOCTOR

(Takes  
his offered hand.)

I'm sorry I wasn't able to find a cure,  
Commander.Good luck.You will be

missed.

(He  
withdraws.)

(The  
other three all descend on him.)

PARIS

(Holds  
out a padd.)

The radiation's going to be hell on your  
nav and comm systems, Chakotay.

Every surge causes a corresponding power  
surge in the electrical systems,

and then a second of flux while the  
systems try to purge themselves.I've

made a list of things to watch for.

CHAKOTAY

Thank you.

TUVOK

You will have less than two minutes of  
tractor power before the generators

burn out, Commander.You must maneuver into a position within 100

kilometers of the rift in order for the  
tractors to work efficiently within that

time.  
When you are in place, engage the tractor at 60% power, then slowly

increase to maximum.It may extend the life of your generators.

CHAKOTAY

I understand.

B'ELANNA

The shielding's in place.Don't turn it on until you reach the edge of  
the

radiation cloud, Chakotay, or you may run  
out of power too soon.If Tuvok

really wants you that close to the rift,  
you can't survive more than half an

hour, maybe forty-five minutes if you're  
able to pull back.If your shielding

runs out, get out of there.Get back here and we'll find a cure...

CHAKOTAY

B'Elanna...All of you.Thank you.

(He  
flicks on his viewscreen and addresses the Bridge crew.)

It's been a pleasure serving with all of  
you.Harry, Seven, Neelix,

Samantha...

(He  
addresses each face on the screen.)

Captain.

(All  
present on the Bridge murmur their goodbyes.)

JANEWAY

Chakotay...

CHAKOTAY

(Shakes  
his head a little at her.)

It's been an honor, Captain.

(He  
flicks off his viewscreen, takes a deep breath, turns to the trio behind him.)

Tom.  
It's been a pleasure.I'm glad  
to find out just how wrong I was about

you.

PARIS

(Shakes  
his hand.)

I was wrong about you, too, sir.Good luck.

B'ELANNA

(Pulls  
her down and himself up enough to kiss her on the cheek.)

B'Elanna.You two look after each other, all right?Or I'll come back to

haunt you.

(The  
two leave together, shyly.)

CHAKOTAY

I know we've had our differences in the  
past, Tuvok, but I'm proud to say I

served with you.

TUVOK

You are an excellent first officer,  
Commander.You have led this crew

well, and through difficult times.You will be missed.

(He  
raises his hand in a Vulcan salute.)

Peace, Chakotay.

CHAKOTAY

(Moved.)

Peace, Tuvok.Live long and prosper.

(Tuvok  
starts to pass him by, but Chakotay grabs him by the arm.He does not look at

Tuvok,  
but speaks softly, his eyes closed.)

Tuvok...  
Take care of Kathryn for me.

TUVOK

(Hesitates  
for an instant.He puts a hand on  
Chakotay's shoulder, only briefly, and leaves

the  
shuttlecraft without another word.)

CHAKOTAY

(Watches  
the hatch close and the trio leave the shuttle bay.)

Depressurize the bay, Harry.

KIM'S VOICE

Depressurizing, Commander.Bay is depressurized.

CHAKOTAY

Shuttlecraft Chief Joseph is ready for  
launch.Do I have clearance?

JANEWAY

Chief Joseph, you are cleared.Good luck.

CHAKOTAY

Thank you, Captain.

(The shuttlecraft  
lifts off and heads for the rift at maximum warp.)

Act  
Four, Scene 3

(A  
chaotic scene, switching between Chakotay on the shuttle and the Bridge crew's

attempts  
to monitor and help him.Mostly on the  
Bridge.)

KIM

Chief Joseph is away, Captain.

(Tuvok,  
Torres and Paris emerge from the turbolift and head for their stations.)

JANEWAY

Paris, take us out to 3000  
kilometers.I don't want to overtax the  
shields

just yet.

PARIS

Aye, Captain.

CHAKOTAY'S VOICE

The radiation's causing fluctuations in  
the impulse drive, B'Elanna.Is it

too soon to turn on the shields?

B'ELANNA

Give it another few seconds, you should  
be all right.

CHAKOTAY'S VOICE

Distance to rift 1500 kilometers and  
closing.How much time have I got?

TUVOK

Five minutes and twenty-three seconds,  
Commander.

PARIS

Cutting it close.

KIM

There's a radiation surge coming,  
Commander.

JANEWAY

Raise your shields, Chakotay!

(A  
flash of light, as before.The ship  
shudders violently.)

PARIS

That was fun.

B'ELANNA

Shields are holding.

KIM

Where's the shuttle?I've lost contact with the shuttle.

JANEWAY

Voyager to Chief Joseph, do you  
read?Chakotay, where are you?

CHAKOTAY'S VOICE

(Barely  
audible over static in the comm line.)

I'm here.I'm ok.I'm....Oh no.

JANEWAY

What is it?Chakotay?

CHAKOTAY

Wait...  
Ok, good.Navigation was offline  
for a second, but it's back now.

Distance...800 kilometers and  
closing.B'Elanna?Your shields are

holding.

B'ELANNA

(Smiles  
a little weakly.)

As long as they keep you alive until we  
can get you back to the Voyager,

Chakotay, I'm happy.

KIM

Commander, you need to pull ten  
kilometers to starboard or you're going to

miss the center of the rift.

CHAKOTAY'S VOICE

Acknowledged.I'll try.But I didn't  
know this was an exact science, Harry.

Distance to rift...500 kilometers and  
closing.How am I doing for time?

TUVOK

The rate of collapse seems to increase  
with every radiation surge,

Commander.You now have less than three minutes.

CHAKOTAY'S VOICE

Damn.  
I'm not going to have enough time.  
Distance...300

kilometers...250...200.I'm in position.

JANEWAY

Engage the tractor beam, Commander.

CHAKOTAY'S VOICE

Engaged....I think it's working.

JANEWAY

Tuvok?

TUVOK

Collapse has stopped.Increase tractor intensity, Commander.

CHAKOTAY'S VOICE

Acknowledged.How am I doing?

KIM

It's working, Commander.It's getting bigger.

JANEWAY

Tom, lay in a course --

PARIS

Done, Captain.Just give the word.

JANEWAY

Steady, Tom, wait for my signal...

TUVOK

I estimate thirty seconds until the rift  
becomes navigable, Captain.

CHAKOTAY'S VOICE

That's a long time to hold this shuttle  
steady, Tuvok.

B'ELANNA

Oh no.  
Chakotay!

JANEWAY

What is it?

KIM

Massive radiation surge, Captain.His shields may not hold against it.

JANEWAY

Chakotay, pull back!Get out of there!

CHAKOTAY'S VOICE

Wait!  
I think I can hold it steady

(Flash  
of light, the worst yet.The ship  
lurches violently, officers are thrown to the floor.)

JANEWAY

Report!

TUVOK

Damage reports coming in from all decks,  
Captain.

KIM

I've lost contact with Commander  
Chakotay.

JANEWAY

Janeway to Chakotay, come in please.Chakotay, can you read me?

KIM

I'm scanning the shuttle, Captain.No power, shields at minimum.All he's

got left is life support, and that's  
fading fast.

JANEWAY

Damn.  
What about the rift?Did he open  
it?

PARIS

(Staring  
at the forward viewscreen in horror.)

Captain...The rift...It's gone.

(All  
look up.The rift is gone, leaving  
behind it only a cloud of deadly radiation.  
The

shuttlecraft  
is adrift, without power.)

Act  
Five, Scene 1

(Bridge.Everyone is a bit stunned, staring at the  
screen.)

B'ELANNA

What happened?

KIM

It looks like that last radiation surge  
caused the rift to collapse.Commander

Chakotay must have pulled the ship out at  
the last second.But he's still

deep in the radiation cloud.

JANEWAY

Can you get a lock on him?

KIM

Even if I could, we couldn't beam him  
off.Transporters are offline.

B'ELANNA

The warp core's offline, too,  
Captain.We have impulse drive and  
shields,

but that's about it.

TUVOK

We are being hailed, Captain.It is Commander Chakotay.

JANEWAY

Put him through to my ready room.Tuvok, you have the Bridge.

(She  
crosses to her ready room, flips open her desktop terminal and sits.)

Go ahead, Commander.

CHAKOTAY

(He  
appears very tired and haggard.)

What happened?

JANEWAY

The rift collapsed before you could open  
it.We'd beam you off but our

transporter is offline, and there's still  
a cloud of radiation surrounding your

shuttle.  
Is your transporter working?

CHAKOTAY

No.  
Nothing is working but shields and life-support.

JANEWAY

We feared as much.How are you feeling?

CHAKOTAY

Weak.  
Tired.So much for a death with  
meaning.

JANEWAY

We'll get you out of there,  
Commander.We're working on it.As long as

your shielding continues to hold, you're  
safe.Just hang on and we'll --

CHAKOTAY

Don't bother, Captain.It's too risky.There's too much radiation here.  
I

can't let you put the ship in danger just  
for me -- just for one dying man.

JANEWAY

But --

CHAKOTAY

No.  
I want it this way.No waiting  
for the end, no suffering.It'll be  
quick,

and less painful this way.Just leave me here and go on.

JANEWAY

Chakotay...I'm sorry.

CHAKOTAY

I know.

(A long  
beat.)

You'll find my will in a coded file  
attached to my service record.

JANEWAY

We don't have to talk about this now,  
Chakotay.

CHAKOTAY

(He  
casts a subtle glance to his left, at a console we can't see.)

I'm afraid we do.There are personal messages for each of the  
command

staff and some of the Maquis.There's one message addressed to the whole

crew.  
I want you to play it at my memorial service.

(A beat  
while he appears to debate with himself.)

There's a personal message for you,  
too.You'll find it in my private file

directory.The file is called...New Earth.

JANEWAY

Chakotay....

CHAKOTAY

I left something for you in your  
quarters, too.Promise me you'll use  
it.

JANEWAY

What is it?

CHAKOTAY

There's no time to explain.Just trust me, and promise.

JANEWAY

I promise.

CHAKOTAY

That's good then.

(A  
difficult moment of silence.He glances  
again to his left and grimaces, then squares

his  
shoulders and faces her.)

Kathryn...

(Very  
slowly, choosing his words carefully.)

There's always been a lot between  
us...that we've left unsaid.I thought  
it

was better that way.It probably made a few things easier.But now...  
Now

I'm so close to the end of my life, and  
there are a hundred things I want to

tell you.But there's no time.If I  
had told you before, maybe --

JANEWAY

Maybe it would make this moment easier?

CHAKOTAY

Maybe.

JANEWAY

No words could make this moment easier,  
Chakotay.

(She  
leans forward a little, staring at him.)

I will miss you.

CHAKOTAY

(Reaching  
out to the viewscreen as if to touch her face.)

My spirit will never be far from you,  
Kathryn.I promise you that.Never

forget it.

JANEWAY

(Nods a  
little shakily, also reaching out to him.)

I will remember.Chakotay, I --

DOCTOR'S VOICE

Sickbay to Janeway.

JANEWAY

Janeway here, what is it, Doctor?

DOCTOR'S VOICE

I hate to interrupt this heart-rending  
exchange, but I have some news you'll

be interested in.The last radiation surge killed the virus in  
the

Commander's system.If we can return him to Voyager before the  
radiation

kills him, I might be able to reverse the  
damage to his internal organs in

time to save him.

JANEWAY

Chakotay, did you --

CHAKOTAY

I heard.  
Good news at last.

JANEWAY

Well done, Doctor.

(She  
smiles at Chakotay.)

Now do I have permission to save your  
stubborn life, Commander?

CHAKOTAY

Be my guest, Captain.

JANEWAY

Good.  
Your shields will hold for another thirty minutes at least.B'Elanna

and Harry should be able to come up with  
a miracle by then.

(She  
starts to leave.)

CHAKOTAY

Captain?  
Captain!?

(She  
turns back abruptly.)

It didn't seem to matter before,  
but...My life-support system is  
completely

offline.  
The temperature has already dropped 12 degrees and I've only got...

(He  
glances at that hidden panel to his left.)

I've got less than 10 minutes of oxygen  
left.So if you could hurry...

JANEWAY

There's never a dull moment with you, is  
there, Chakotay?

CHAKOTAY

(Grinning.)

Never.

Act  
Five, Scene 2

(Bridge.All present.Janeway enters from the ready room.)

B'ELANNA

Captain!  
The Doctor just told us

KIM

He's alive?He's going to be all right?

JANEWAY

He's alive, but he's only going to be all  
right if we can get him back to the

Voyager before his oxygen supply runs  
outin about ten minutes.

Suggestions, please?

PARIS

Our shields are still holding,  
Captain.Maybe we could go in far  
enough to

tractor him out.

JANEWAY

How close would we have to be in order  
for the tractor beam to work?

TUVOK

Tractor beams were damaged in the  
radiation surge, Captain.We would

need to be within 1000 kilometers.

JANEWAY

B'Elanna, will the shields hold at that  
distance?

B'ELANNA

Shields were also damaged, but they'll  
have to.If we can get in and out in

under two minutes, we should be all  
right.And the warp core's still  
offline,

Captain.  
I can manage half impulse, but that's got to do.

JANEWAY

What do you think, Tom?Can you have us in range, establish a  
tractor lock

and exit the cloud in two minutes at half  
impulse?

PARIS

It'll be close, but it can be done.

JANEWAY

Janeway to Chief Joseph.Chakotay, we're going to take Voyager into  
the

cloud and tractor you out.Are you ready?

CHAKOTAY'S VOICE

With all due respect, Captain, please  
stop talking about it and just do it.

JANEWAY

Sit tight, Commander, we're on our  
way.Red alert.Shields up.

TUVOK

Shields up and holding, Captain.

JANEWAY

Engage impulse engines.

B'ELANNA

Impulse engines engaged.

JANEWAY

You're on, Tom.Lay in a course.

PARIS

Course locked, Captain.

JANEWAY

Let's do it.

PARIS

Distance to shuttlecraft...2500  
kilometers and closing...2200 kilometers.

KIM

The radiation is becoming more dense as  
we move into the cloud, Captain.

TUVOK

Shields are holding.

B'ELANNA

Damn straight they are.

JANEWAY

Steady as she goes, Tom.Time?

TUVOK

One minute, forty seconds.

PARIS

Distance to shuttle 1900 kilometers and  
closing...1700.

JANEWAY

Ready tractor beam.

KIM

Ready.  
I can't get a solid lock yet.

TUVOK

One minute, thirty seconds.

PARIS

Distance...1400 kilometers.

CHAKOTAY'S VOICE

Maybe someone should get out and push?

TUVOK

Shield density is fluctuating,  
Captain.Down to 70%

JANEWAY

Harry?

KIM

I'm working on it...  
B'Elanna, could we boost the tractor's range through

the primary sensor array?

B'ELANNA

(Furiously  
punches buttons.)

Try it now, Harry.

PARIS

Distance 1100 kilometers.It's now or never, folks.

KIM

I've got him.Solid positive lock.

JANEWAY

Turn about, Mister Paris.

PARIS

Aye, Captain.

TUVOK

Shields at 50%, Captain.We have less than one minute before we are

exposed to a deadly dose of radiation.

CHAKOTAY'S VOICE

It's not enough time.

JANEWAY

Find us some power somewhere,  
B'Elanna.The sooner the better.

B'ELANNA

(Punches  
more buttons.)

I can give you a two second burst at full  
impulse, but no more.

JANEWAY

Tom?

PARIS

Engaging full impulse.

(The  
ship shudders, but finally breaks free of the radiation cloud.)

KIM

We're free and clear.

TUVOK

Shields at 20%.

B'ELANNA

I'm going to be repairing this ship until  
the day I die.

JANEWAY

Keeps you out of trouble.Are you still there, Commander?

CHAKOTAY

Still here.I don't think I can pilot the shuttle in.

JANEWAY

Harry, tractor the Chief Joseph into the  
shuttle bay and initiate a

decontamination sequence.Good work, everyone.Tuvok, you have the

Bridge.  
I'll be in Sickbay.

(She crosses  
to the turbolift and exits.)

Act  
Five, Scene 3

(Sickbay.The Doc goes over Chakotay with a bioscanner  
while Janeway hovers nearby.)

DOCTOR

(Very  
pleased with himself, as usual.)

I have reversed the most extensive tissue  
damage and purged your system of

the harmful radiation, Commander.Your body will continue to regenerate

for the next few days and you may still  
feel some effects of the radiation

poisoning, but you should be fit for duty  
by the end of the week.

JANEWAY

Any specific instructions for him,  
Doctor?

DOCTOR

Rest.  
Nutritious meals, if such things can be found in Neelix's kitchen.

CHAKOTAY

(Swings  
his legs over the side of the bed and sits up slowly.)

I promise to replicate myself something  
healthy.

DOCTOR

Good.  
If the two of you will excuse me, I need to write up this latest

Holomedical miracle in my log.

(He  
turns and leaves smugly.)

JANEWAY

He's very pleased with himself.

CHAKOTAY

Typical.  
I risk my life to save the ship and he pats himself on the back for

saving me.

JANEWAY

How are you feeling?

CHAKOTAY

Weak.  
Tired.But I'll live.That sounds good, doesn't it?'I'll live.'

JANEWAY

Yes, it does.

(She  
moves to sit beside him on the biobed.  
We see for the first time that she holds

something  
in her handshis medicine bundle.She holds it out to him.)

I found this in my quarters.I believe it belongs to you.

CHAKOTAY

Would you have used it?After I was gone?

JANEWAY

I...think I would have.I'm not sure I remember how.

CHAKOTAY

I'd be glad to show you again.Looks like I'm going to have some time on

my  
hands until the Doctor pronounces me fit for duty.

JANEWAY

Chakotay...About those things we've always left unsaid.I suppose it has

made some things easier.But...

CHAKOTAY

It's made other things much harder, hasn't it?

JANEWAY

Yes.  
I don't know what we do about that.

CHAKOTAY

I don't either.

(An  
awkward silence.Then Chakotay tries to  
lighten the mood.)

But I think a celebration is in  
order.When you cheated death, we

commemorated the occasion with a bottle  
of champagne and a moonlight

sail on the holodeck.

JANEWAY

What did you have in mind this time, Commander?

CHAKOTAY

Let's see.The Doc said rest and a nutritious meal...How about a hike

through the Arizona desert, enough  
chocolate ice cream to make us both

sick, and a secret we can keep from the  
Doc forever?

JANEWAY

(Laughing  
as they leave together.)

I won't tell if you won't, Chakotay.

  


  


* * *


End file.
